The Question of Mating
by crackerjack642
Summary: Bunny's confronted with an "interesting" question from Jack, but it brings up uncomfortable memories for Tooth and Bunny alike. What is so bad about the question and why does it hold a significance to Bunny and Tooth's past? No pairings. ROTG one-shot. R


**Third ROTG fanfic! Hooray! R&R**

"BUNNY!" North's voice boomed through the workshop. "JACK HAS IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU!"

"Blimey, mate," Bunny whined as he rubbed his ears, "ya don't 'ave ta yell." He looked at North, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack. They just stared blankly at him, except for Jack, who was grinning innocently. "Wha'? Do I 'ave somethin' in ma fur?"

"Um, Bunny," Tooth spoke. "There's something, uh, that Jack wants to ask you." Jack nodded in agreement. "But, I don't think you'll be able to answer it. It's a bit outside your knowledge," Tooth said quickly, hoping to avoid Jack's hearing question again and a possible explanation."

"Outside my knowledge?" Bunny scoffed. "Please, Tooth, I'm pretty sure tha' whatever Snowcone here has to ask I can answer."

"See?" Jack said excitedly. "I told you! So here's my question for you."

"Fire away, Frostbite," Bunny said confidently as he crossed his arms, a smirk clear on his face.

"How do Pookas-"

"Eek!" Tooth screamed as she covered her ears. Bunny cocked a brow and Jack jumped a little as he was taken back by the loud, unexpected interruption. "I don't want to hear it!" She whispered horrified.

"Anyways," Bunny said awkwardly, then smiled, "What was the question, Frostbite?"

"How do Pookas mate?"

Instantly Bunny's smile fell and his eyes widened like saucers. Tooth had her ears closed but still blushed. North scratched his beard and cleared his throat. Sandy just glanced between Jack and Bunny, hands held behind his back and shifting from one leg to the other.

"Um, uh, what did you say, Jack?" Bunny's voice was slightly more high-pitched than usual.

"I said, 'How do Pookas mate?'" Jack said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Just tell him already so we can get this over with!" Tooth whispered loudly.

"Well, uh, we um, m-mate like, um, any other r-rabbit," Bunny stuttered.

"And that would be like?" Jack urged him to continue. The inside of Bunny's ears reddened and his nose twitched a little. He breathed in deeply.

_Just think of this as sex-ed, _Bunny thought. "Okay, uh, well, the female l-lies down on h-her stomach. And then the, um, the male co-comes up behind her and, um, he uh, m-mounts her."

"And then?" Jack was crouched and his staff and leaning in closer, clearly enjoying Bunny's flustered state.

"And then, um, the male presses himself in-into the female. Then he bites down on her neck and continues, um, he continues, p-pu-pumping himself into her until he e-ejaculates. When he does that he grunts and falls off her." Bunny said the last part quickly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The insides of his ears were deep red and his nose and whiskers were twitching madly. He could feel a stirring in his arousal, but managed to keep it down.

Jack, however, was smiling from ear to ear. North and Sandy were wide-eyed and shifting uncomfortably. Then Jack said something that had everyone shocked. "Care to demonstrate?" he asked slyly, a teasing grin on his face.

"That's it!" Tooth screamed and flew out of the workshop.

"Crikey! Now look what ya done, Jack, ya scarred Tooth for life!"

"Not my fault that rabbits are hard-core fuckers," Jack laughed and was quickly carried out of the workshop by the wind before Bunny could strangle him.

"That kid's gonna be the death of me," Bunny groaned and summoned a tunnel to his Warren. He jumped down, leaving a speechless North and Sandy to themselves.

"I think zat ze Yetis are calling me," North said. Sandy nodded and formed an image of sleeping children above his head. Then both of them were off. But a curious Jack flew back in and followed North to his office. Just before the door closed Jack swiftly slid in and watched as the large Russian man sculpted a train of ice.

"Not bad, North," Jack said. North screamed and jumped out of his chair. The ice train fell to the floor and shattered to pieces. North clutched his heart and breathed deeply.

"What are you doing here?!" He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Is it another inappropriate topic?" North frowned.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that! I just wanted to know, well, why does Tooth seem so uncomfortable with the whole mating thing? I know it's embarrassing and all, but she overreacts about it." He leaned against the desk and twirled his staff around in his hand.

North sighed. "It is long story, Jack."

"I've got time." Jack sat down on the desk and leaned in, eager to hear an explanation.

North chuckled. "Vwell, what happened was…"

"_Where is Bunny? He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" North complained. _

"_Actually he was supposed to be here twenty-nine minutes and thirteen seconds ago," Tooth said as she whizzed by, "Oh, fourteen, fifteen…."_

"_Tooth!" North yelled. The fairy wouldn't stop flying around giving orders to her fairies since she got there! "Do not make me use Sandy's dreamsand on you! Right Sandy?" The golden man did not say anything as he was currently chugging down eggnog. North rolled his eyes. _

_Tooth was still rambling on to her fairies and barking orders when Bunny appeared. _

"_Finally!" North shouted in relief. "Bunny! Where have you been?" _

_Bunny didn't answer as he crouched down on all fours and approached North. _

"_Bunny?" _

_A low growl escaped his throat as he neared closer and closer. The others gasped in shock (except for Sandy, who put a hand over his mouth). _

"_Bunny, are you-" Then North saw it. His eyes were dark and glazed over. His pupils were large with only a thin ring of green visible. North had seen him like this before, but it had only happened once – over a millennia ago. Bunny was in rut. _

"_Bunny, are you okay?" Tooth spoke up. Bunny looked over at her and a deep purr rumbled in his throat. He stalked over to her, eyes filled with lust._

"_B-bunny?" Tooth back away fearfully. Suddenly Bunny pounced, but Tooth dodged him just in time and flew off, her fairies following close behind her. Bunny growled and summoned a tunnel. A yeti tried to grab him, but the lust-driven Pooka kicked him in the gut and hopped down the tunnel. The yeti clutched his stomach and stumbled over to North. _

"_To the sleigh!" North shouted._

…

_Tooth flied through the jungle. She knew Bunny would find her in her palace. This was the last place where he would look for her–as a matter-of-fact this was the last place where _anyone _would look for her. She had dropped her fairies off at her palace, however, refusing to put them in harm's way in case in he did just happen to find her. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Bunny tried to…_She shuddered at the thought. _How would that even work? _An image crept into her head of her and Bunny… "Ew! No!" She quickly shooed the thought away. But as she continued flying through the jungles of her homeland imaginations and thoughts still haunted her mind. It wasn't that she was enjoying it, really. It was the fact that Bunny tried to mate her that sent her mind reeling. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a large, furry figure burst out from below her feet and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes widened in horror. Bunny was looming over her, teeth dangerously close to her neck. Tooth was lying on her stomach as she felt something hard and firm pressing against her rear. She blushed madly and tried to wriggle free, but the Pooka was strong and easily held her down. He growled and nibbled at her neck, a clear warning to stay still. Tooth's stomach churned slightly as she felt his member poke at her entrance. _Please Manny, may the Easter Bunny not mount me! Please! _As if her prayers were answered North and Sandy appeared in the sleigh, whizzing by Bunny and Tooth. Bunny growled angrily and pounced on one of the reindeer, his claws digging into to its hide. _

"_Hey!" North shouted as he held the reigns tightly, making the reindeer stop and a furious Bunny tumble off (Omg that rhymed! Lol). "Sandy, now!" Sandy threw a ball of dreamsand at Bunny and instantly he fell asleep. Dancing carrots were floating above his head as North picked him up in his large, muscular arms and placed him in the sleigh. He looked over at Tooth, who was being comforted by Sandy. "Tooth, are you alright?" _

_She was a little shaken up, but managed to reply. "Yeah, I think." Sandy smiled warmly and patted her on the back. Tooth forced a small smile. North helped her up. _

"_Come, we will take you home." _

_They dropped Bunny off in his Warren first, unaware of how long the dreamsand would last when he was in rut. Then they took Tooth back to her palace. Her fairies gathered around her frantically. She smiled, glad to know how much they cared about her. "It's okay girls. I'm fine." She turned to her fellow guardians, her friends. "Thank you so much! MIM knows what would have happened if you guys hadn't have gotten there in time." Her smile fell as she touched the small bite marks on her neck. _

"_Tooth, just remember that it is not Bunny's fault. It is natural instinct that is taking over him." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He didn't mean to hurt you." _

"_I know," Tooth sighed. _

"_Call us if you need anything," North smiled. He and Sandy jumped in the sleigh, and with one slap of the reigns they took off._

…

"And that is why Tooth is uncomfortable with this," North finished.

Jack's mouth hung open. North placed a finger under Jack's chin and closed his mouth. "I can't believe it," Jack whispered, then shouted. "Bunny tried to fuck Tooth! I'm SO going to use this against the Kangaroo." Just as he was about to fly out the window North grabbed he shoulder roughly and pulled him back. Jack looked to him questionably, but saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"No, Jack," North said solemnly. "This is a very sensitive subject for the both of them. Do not reawaken that guilt again."

Jack sighed in defeat. "Okay, I won't."

North smiled. "Thank you." Jack smiled back. "Now shoo! I have much work to do!" Even though he was shouting Jack could still sense the playfulness in his voice. With one last genuine grin he flew out the window and over to Jamie's house. North said he couldn't remind Bunny or Tooth about their "incident," but he didn't say he couldn't tell some friends!

**Me: Jack is so sly! **

**Jack: I sure am ;)**

**Bunny: Oh, shut up ya drongo!**

**Me: Language Bunny!**

**Bunny: I'll show you language! Making me a lust-driven psycho trying to hump Tooth!**

**Me: Ahhh! Please review and thanks for reading the story! *dodges a flying boomerang***


End file.
